


Partners

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Phil and Daisy are partners in the field for some time.  They hang out after a mission and fall asleep in bed.  Sleepy cuddles turn into more.





	Partners

Daisy Johnson has the perfect waist to hip ration in Phil’s mind. He was having a hard time looking at anything else as she stood a few rows in front of him in a long gown. It was a deep vermillion and made her skin look almost porcelain and hugged her curves like a sports car. Phil was seated two tables away watching her six as Daisy expertly worked the table of dignitaries, lifting off key cards and, if he saw right, a watch. She was good, he had to give it to her. She was really good at this. There were four other agents in the room, but Coulson was the closest. They’d been working closely in the field since she came in from the cold and Phil couldn’t be more grateful. Because they were in the field together, that usually meant they were staying places together. They got to eat pizza together and watch Pawn Stars or try to track down cough medicine in the middle of the night in a strange town. Phil forgot how much he missed being in the field.

They peeled out of the expensive hotel once Daisy had gotten what she came for, Phil driving. The other agents had gone in another car since they were leaving town tonight, but Daisy and Phil were staying through. Usually they debriefed with each other in the car after a mission, but right now Daisy’s mind was on something else. “I’m starving,” Daisy told Phil as they pulled around the corner onto the main drag. 

“Didn’t you eat dinner?” Phil glanced at her. She’d already kicked off her shoes and tucked her legs up under herself. 

“Not in this dress,” Daisy told him with a shake of her head. “Oh, Shake Shack.” Daisy pointed. “Please?” 

It wasn’t like they didn’t go through this every time, but she always asked nicely. “Sure, I guess,” Phil said as though it was a huge imposition. “Double chocolate with banana?” 

“Large cheese fry and a double cheeseburger with extra pickles and onions.” Phil quite enjoyed the fact that Daisy asked for this while rifling through her bag for a pack of gum. “And an iced tea.” 

“Gotcha.” He turned into the parking lot. The line was around the building but it didn’t look busy inside. “I’ll go in.” 

He parked and was almost out of the car when she grabbed his wrist. “Unzip me. I need to get out of this.” Daisy turned, pulling her hair to the side. Phil told himself not to be a gross old man as he reached out to pull the zipper from the top to the bottom, exposing Daisy’s back and getting a deep, appreciative sigh from her. “Thank God.” She wiggled out of the top, bare to the waist save a strapless bra, looking like a snake shedding its skin. 

Phil did not allow himself to stay for the rest of the show, closing the door and making sure he took more than enough time ordering inside for her to finish dressing. When he came back with the bags and a drink carrier, Daisy was in a tank top and pajama pants. “Oh… gimmie.” She took her shake and the straw, groaning as she gulped the first sip. “So worth the wait.” She looked over at Phil. “You’re a god. Thank you.” 

“If that’s all I have to do,” Phil trailed off, handing her the bags and drink carrier so he could climb in and take them back to the hotel. 

“Well a foot rub would really put you up there, but I’ll settle for my fries.” Daisy reached into the bag and started to dig around until she brought out the fries. “Wait… did you get onion rings, too?” 

“I actually got an extra order of onion rings,” he told her. “You always steal about half of mine.” 

“They won’t taste as good if I’m not stealing them.”

“Alright… both orders are mine, then. You can’t have any.” Daisy smiled at him in thanks, her mouth full of onion rings. “Daisy,” he jokingly whined. 

She adjusted the radio a few times and he couldn’t help but think of that young hacker he’d pulled into his team, so at ease in her van in the alley. “So good,” she finally told him as they pulled into the parking lot. “God I can’t wait for that burger.” 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re quite impatient,” Phil asked as he pulled into their parking spot at the motel. They were on the first floor with a door that opened out right to the car. He backed them in and turned off the ignition. They sat in quiet for a moment, Phil listening to Daisy suck on her straw. “My place or yours?” 

“We have adjoining rooms,” Daisy pointed out. They headed inside, Daisy bringing her dress, bag, and the drinks while Phil handled the food bags and computers. They were used to this routine by this point. Since he’d left his position as director and went back into the field, Phil and Daisy were essentially partners. Phil loved it, both being back in the field and having Daisy at his side all the time. The door between their rooms stayed open and she walked through his to get to hers, throwing the dress on her unmade bed. “You have sugar? I forgot to ask for sweet tea.” 

“I do have sugar,” Phil told her as he poked his head into her room. “But I got you sweet tea.” She smiled at him. That was what he did it for, that smile. “You’d better get over here or I’m picking our movie.” 

“God no.” Daisy hopped over the bed, rushing at him in the doorway. He didn’t move, laughing as she hurried past him. “I can’t watch another World War II retrospective.”

“That was once.”

“That is every time you get to pick. No documentaries.” Phil sighed at her but Daisy was not having it. “Animated? Comedy? Musical?” 

“Animated,” Phil told her as he sat on the shitty motel chair. She’d long since pushed the desk chair over and was sitting in it as she tried to figure out what to watch. “Something funny.” 

“Funny… so no Bambi?” Daisy batted her eyelashes as Phil groaned and shook his head. “Wreck-It Ralph?” 

“Yes.” Phil was unpacking the bags, setting out their dinner as she cued up the movie on her laptop. She’d rigged it to play on the TV but the TV was at a weird angle from the table, so they just watched it on her laptop while they were there. “I like that one.” 

“I know,” Daisy told him with a poke in the arm. “I was going to say that or Big Hero 6 but we just watched that last week.” She’d bought them paper plates on a pharmacy run, so they could _eat like people_. Phil personally didn’t care about eating off of wrappers, but Daisy seemed to like the ritual of eating off a plate. They sat and ate, watching the first half hour of the movie or so. He cleaned up while Daisy moved the movie to the big TV and crawled into bed. He heard her swearing under her breath. “Ugh. I’m not dealing with it. Come sit in bed with me.” Phil saw that the TV wasn’t working when she tried to turn it on and she was clearly too tired to deal. 

“If you’re tired, why don’t you go to bed?” Phil stood next to her. His fingers reached out to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. She turned her face into his hand, closing her eyes. She let out a soft sigh, Daisy’s breath running over the inside of his wrist. She didn’t respond, just reached up to pull him to sit on the bed. Daisy said nothing, just curled up against him with her arms around his waist. Phil had long since pulled his shoes off, so he settled in the bed next to her, letting Daisy wrap herself around him. 

She was doing things like this more often lately. Daisy had always been a little more touchy-feely than anyone else he knew, but it had grown since they became partners and spent pretty much every minute of every day together. Phil didn’t question it, just appreciated the way her warmth seeped into his tense muscles and he tried to keep his thoughts PG, PG-13 at most. His hand settled in on her hip and Daisy groaned a little, shifting up so her head laid on her shoulder. “You smell like onion rings,” she told him before shifting so her lips brushed his collar. “I like it.” Phil didn’t know how he felt about being told he smelled like fried food, but she appreciated it so he’d cope. 

By the time they got to the end credits, Daisy was dozing on his chest and Phil didn’t dare fall asleep and miss a second of it. His fingers ran over her cheek, tucking the hair back just a little bit. Daisy’s hair was soft against his fingertips and he liked how she shifted into his touch. Phil stroked Daisy’s hair softly for a few moments before he felt sleep tugging. He had a decision to make. Did he stay here and fall asleep with her or did he wake her and send her back to her room? Being in a self-indulgent mood, Phil stayed in bed, shutting the laptop and setting it aside. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d passed out like this. 

Phil woke up some time later disoriented by the sensation of lips on his throat. He’d laid down in a t-shirt and jeans and registered that there was a hand under his shirt. At some point they’d shifted and he was flat on his back with Daisy lying with her ear to his chest. He felt a little groan under her skin before her hand shifted higher, fingertips outlining his scar. Was Daisy awake or asleep, he wondered, but he was not near brave or stupid enough to ask. Her lips moved under his jaw, kissing. It was clearly kissing, nothing that could have been construed as anything else. Phil didn’t know what the hell to do about it. 

Daisy froze and Phil jerked a little because her fingers clenched his ribs hard. “Daisy,” Phil asked softy, resting his palm over her hand. 

“Coulson?” Her voice was groggy and he tried to reconcile how aroused he was with the fact that she hadn’t known what the hell she was doing. “Shit… sorry.” Her hand withdrew fast and Daisy sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. 

“It’s ok,” he assured her. “Really. You were asleep.” 

“Still… I woke up sexually harassing my partner. That’s super not cool.” She had that wounded, scared bird look about her and Phil tried not to be too taken by it. 

“Doesn’t the receiving party have to be unhappy with the treatment for it to be sexual harassment?” Coulson raised his brow. The overhead light was off, but the lamp over the nightstand on Phil’s side of the bed was on. She snorted as she looked over. “I mean it. Daisy, it’s fine. You didn’t know what was going on.” 

“I did, though.” Daisy looked over at him, wincing. “I mean, I was asleep, but I was having a dream.” 

“Oh,” Phil winced a little bit. Sex dreams were awkward on a good day. “Then it wasn’t really me, I mean…”

“Phil, that’s what I’m trying to say.” Phil felt incredibly thick as she reached over to stroke her fingers down his cheek. “I was dreaming about you.” 

Sex dreams, awkward. Sex dreams about co-workers, double awkward if not more Phil thought. “It happens.” 

“Why are you being so calm about this. It’s weird. I never had sex dreams about any other partner, but with you it’s constant and it’s driving me crazy.” Daisy sighed deeply. “I’m sorry.” 

“Please stop apologizing.” He thought about it a moment or two then spoke with just a little bit of trepidation, “what’s worse, then, dreaming about your partner when you’re asleep or when you’re awake?” 

“What do you mean,” Daisy asked as she shifted to look at him more fully. 

Phil felt his heart speed, his skin warm with that gaze. “Come on, Daisy. You’re an exceptional woman, smart, funny… beautiful.” 

Phil was shifting out of bed, but Daisy’s hand came to catch his wrist. It was her tone that hit him first, somber but firm. “If you get up we’ll never talk about this again.” Daisy was asking him to stay without actually asking. Phil didn’t have the heart to say no even if she had asked. “… you think I’m beautiful?” 

Phil looked at her, a line in her cheek from where she’d been resting on his wrinkled t-shirt. Her hair was a mess on the side shed been lying on and there was a little crust in her right eye. “You’re gorgeous, Daisy.” 

“Phil, I…”

He squeezed her hand. “More than that though, you’re brilliant and you have a boldness that I’ve always been drawn to. You’ve got a wicked sense of humor that I can’t get enough of and you always have mints when I need them.” Daisy shifted, looking at him. “Really, I could go on for awhile. So … it’s ok. Please don’t worry about the dream.” 

Daisy seemed to search his face a moment, really thinking before she leaned in and brushed her lips over his. It was a quick kiss, almost shy, and it was over far too soon. It left Phil dumbfounded, staring at Daisy who seemed to be figuring something out herself. “So you have a crush on me is what you’re saying.” Daisy moved closer, shifting to straddle his lap, sitting on top of the blankets he’d bunched over his groin to hide the issue all that groping and kissing had made develop. 

“… I guess that’s one way to put it,” Phil reasoned. Daisy was looking down at him, one hand flat on his chest while the other rested on her own hip. “I may be old, but I’m not blind just yet.” Daisy’s fingers ran down his chest then up to the back of his neck. She leaned in slow this time, giving him plenty of time to get away before their lips touched. He wondered if she actually thought he would move away. 

He could taste their dinner on her lips, but beyond the chocolate shake was something that was just her. His hands became unfrozen and one moved to the small of her back while the other slid into her hair like he’d wanted to do for ages now. She let out a soft, strangled little sound and Phil figured he’d done something right. This was incredibly stupid and he knew he should stop this, but why? Daisy was right. If either of them got out of bed before they really crossed a line, this would be over. Phil didn’t want the rose colored bubble around them to pop just yet. Maybe that made him a selfish jerk, but Phil couldn’t stand the idea of peeling his hands from Daisy’s body. 

Daisy moaned for him and Phil couldn’t think of anything other than getting her to keep moaning like that. He flipped them, pressing her to the bed as he settled in against her. Daisy’s leg came up, thigh wrapping around Phil’s hip as they kissed. “Phil.” Her voice was breathy and thin as he ran his hand up her side. Daisy sucked on his bottom lip as her hands moved to his jeans, pushing at the waist until she could get her fingers underneath. She kneaded slowly against his lower back, pulling him against her. Daisy rarely allowed much space between them and Phil could feel the zipper start to dig in against his cock. He shifted his hips a little, pressing into her thigh as Daisy mouthed the length of his neck. Every inch of his body felt like it was activated, like there were pulses of electricity running just along the surface. Daisy had the lobe of his left ear between her teeth when he felt her fingers on his bare back, pushing the shirt up. “Take this off.” Phil didn’t argue, letting Daisy tug the shirt up and off, tossing it on the floor. Her eyes took in his chest, fine hands running down his biceps then across his stomach. Phil shuddered when her mouth came to his chest, teeth nibbling over where muscles knitted together. 

“Daisy, God.” Her fingers ran up his back, lingering over his scar a little before they moved down to grip his ass through his jeans. Phil’s hand moved to her waist, pushing her tank top up a little. His fingers lingered over the scars from where she’d been shot. On impulse, Phil leaned down to kiss those scars, incredibly grateful that she’d recovered. Her fingers ran through his hair, stroking her nails the wrong way and getting a shuddering gasp from Phil. She did it again and Phil looked up, meeting her eyes. Daisy stared down at him, the low light of the room reflecting in her gaze. Her nails scraped down Phil’s cheek on their way to cradle his head close as he leaned in to kiss her scars again. 

Daisy’s fingers stroked over his scalp as Phil’s mouth moved. It was a slow progression, but eventually he was at the waist of her pajama pants. Daisy didn’t bother trying to be coy, just lifted her hips and shoved everything from the waist down off, shimmying out of it and getting a groan from Phil for her efforts. She sat up and took off her tank, looking at Phil with complete openness. He found it incredibly humbling and almost pulled back, but Daisy knew and reached out to run her fingertips along his arm so she could draw his attention back to her. He met her eyes for a moment before letting them drift down, really looking at her bare body for the first time. Phil had seen this or that of her body as had she of his. They had been out in the field like this for almost eight months at this point so they’d walked in on each other in various states of undress. He let out a low whistle as his hands ran up her thighs to her stomach. “Like what you see?” Daisy’s hand trailed between her breasts, holding 100% of Phil’s attention. “Take off your pants. You’ve got to be getting uncomfortable by now.” 

She was quite right. His pants were damn near unbearable and as he shifted back a little, the zipper shifted uncomfortably. “Yes, excellent idea.” He stood next to the bed, Daisy moving to kneel in front of him. What was he supposed to be doing again? He blinked and Daisy’s hands at the button of his jeans reminded him. She kissed his stomach as she undid the button. He could feel the pressure as her fingertips pulled the zipper pull up to get a slightly better grip. Phil’s hands moved to her waist, stroking up her sides as Daisy drew the pull down, giving Phil’s cock relief from the constraints. “Daisy,” he groaned. She smiled against his throat as her hand moved inside, insinuating itself between the cotton of his boxers and the denim of his jeans. 

“Nice,” she raised her brow, biting her bottom lip a little bit. “Figured you’d be on the bigger side.” If it was sincere or if it was ego padding, Coulson did not care. All he cared was that both of Daisy’s hands were pushing his jeans down off his hips and onto the floor with a clank of his belt buckle on the floor. They met each other’s eyes and Daisy smiled. He didn’t know why that smile was so soothing, but he felt the worry he’d been holding onto fade away. Daisy wanted him. For whatever reason, in this moment, she wanted him. Phil closed his eyes as her hands moved up his stomach to his chest. Bare, open. They both laid there a moment just touching each other until Daisy drew him back into bed. 

Phil drew her to him for a kiss and ran his knuckles over the side of her breast down underneath, making her moan softly. She wasn’t nearly as quiet when he leaned in to run his mouth over the heated skin, her hands moving down his neck to his shoulders as she sighed his name sweetly. Phil thought that, until the day he died, he wasn’t going to hear his name said like that by anyone else. Ever. Phil’s lips wrapped around her nipple, sucking until it pebbled up hard under his tongue and Daisy’s hips started to move against him. Phil’s hands didn’t forget to move, running up the outside of her thighs to her hips, her waist, then into her hair. It was so much shorter now, but still long enough to tug just a little. She moaned for him and pulled him from her breast for a hard kiss as they laid back on the bed. Phil pressed into her, his cock clearly hard as he pressed into her thigh. “Coulson,” it was moaning that and not his first name in that moment that got to him. She wanted him, her partner. No illusions. From now out she could call him whatever he wanted, but Phil knew with no doubt in his mind that she was here with him, wanting _him_. 

Phil pushed Daisy back onto the bed and slid off the bed so he could drop to his knees between her open legs. “Come sit near the edge.” Daisy’s blush deepened but she followed his instructions, coming forward so they could kiss for a moment before she laid back on her elbows. Phil’s hands moved freely over her, trying to memorize every inch because chances were good that this was a one and done. With that in mind, Phil leaned in to kiss the inside of Daisy’s knee. She giggled just a little, more of a chuckle really. Phil liked the throaty quality her voice sometimes took on. Phil decided that while he had her in bed it was his calling to turn those little giggles and chuckles into moans. The moment his lips hit the middle of her inner thigh, Daisy’s tenor moved deeper still. Her breaths got quicker, more airy, and as Phil’s fingers stroked along the edge of her folds, she actually shuddered. “May I?”

She wasn’t able to shield herself in this position and Phil just appreciated how beautiful she was, open and giving him the nod to continue. Her hips jumped as he gently touched, fingertips brushing over soft, already slick folds. He kissed her stomach, running his lips under her ribs as her breathing faltered again. Phil took his time, fingers acquainting themselves with her contours. She pulled him up to a kiss and moaned as he slowly rubbed three fingers over her clit, parting her folds with just a little pressure. Phil hadn’t had a date in awhile but it wasn’t like you forgot how to please a woman. Phil shifted up a little, wrapping his free arm around her upper body, lacing it around her to hold Daisy close for a kiss that said far more than he could utter. His fingers sped, her hips jumping for him every now and again. His hand shifted, the heel of his hand flattening to her flit as his fingers cupped her. Daisy’s volume increased exponentially and Coulson figured he’d found a winner so why not hang onto it? He could press the tip of his middle finger into her easily and between the way he moved his hand and how her hips were moving, Daisy came hard within a minute, gripping his bicep rough enough to bruise. 

Phil held onto her, pulling her close as her body jerked with aftershocks. “Holy shit, Coulson.” She smiled at him a little dumb behind the eyes. “…my subconscious was so right about you.” He grinned and Daisy returned it, both her hands framing his face so she could kiss him. He couldn’t think straight being this close to her without having tasted her yet. Phil didn’t bother taking his fingers from her as she finished shuddering in orgasm, instead he continued to lazily stroke her folds. Phil paid attention to when she’d moan and how he was touching her at that moment. Listening to a woman in bed was a great way to have really good sex. Phil had learned that early. 

“Did your subconscious say anything about letting me taste you?” Phil’s brow rose. 

“Nothing specific, but you’re welcome to give it some brain food.” Phil needn’t be asked twice and pressed his mouth to her, inhaling Daisy deep as he closed his eyes. It was the way she welcomed him there, her hands running over his head to the back of his neck as her legs opened wider, giving him every inch open and unadulterated. She was fresh from sleep, so it was all her, no soaps or perfumes, and Phil relished in it, luxuriated between her thighs as he used his tongue around every fold and dip. His tongue pushed into her and Daisy fell back on the bed, letting him pull her off from nearly the waist down. He moved in, arms supporting her as he was given even more of her. Daisy cried out, shuddering surprising both of them. 

“Fingers,” was all she was able to really get out in any intelligible way, and Phil immediately complied. She’d used the plural so he started with two, getting a delicious groan as the tips slowly opened her up. Phil pushed them in, moving his mouth to her thigh. It allowed him to watch with tender, lovesick eyes. Daisy’s back arched, but her hands stayed on him, running over his shoulders, his back. She made these soft sounds around his name, hanging onto the vowels a little too long when he was doing something she liked. Phil’s thumb ran around her clit, giving her a little pressure to push up into. He’d found over the years that it was more important to let a woman move to you. If you followed that, like nine times out of ten, you were good. “Phil… God… “ Her fingers twisted in the sheets, pulling them from the corners of the bed as her body arched. “Keep…. Keep….” Her breath came faster, higher in her chest, and Daisy finished with a spectacular shudder. He watched every muscle in her body tighten slowly, then release in a sort of quake that had her closed eyes clamped down hard. 

He followed her to the end of her orgasm, slowing down as she finished, eventually trailing off to just small kisses and slow laps. “Ok… Ok. W…wow.” Her hands came to his shoulders, pulling until Phil straightened up, meeting her in a deep kiss as her hands shifted downward. Daisy tugged at his hips, pulling him in closely. “Come up here.” Coulson stood, cock bobbing out to greet Daisy. Phil was more than just a touch hard, and it was a mix between proud and embarrassed by what was going on. “Nice,” she nodded at him before Daisy’s fingers wrapped around, giving a squeeze. “I want to ride you.” 

“I would not object to tha…..that,” he watched as Daisy leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. He gathered her hair from her face, holding it back so he could watch her. “Daisy…” She started to move and Phil tried hard to memorize every moment. Her fingers ran up the insides of his thighs, acquainting herself with his balls. He jumped as she cupped them, getting her to smile around his cock. Daisy drug the blunt ends of her short nails over them, and she got a very undignified grunt of approval. That was when Phil suddenly seemed to be missing a neck because his head dipped back as he closed his eyes in pleasure. 

“Sit in the chair.” She pulled a towel from the back of it, draping it across the seat before he sat. “No reason to be a jerk,” she pointed out. “Though you should probably always put a towel over a hotel chair.” She saw him seated before she knelt again, not touching his cock, just focusing on his thighs for a minute. Clearly she’d noticed that his thighs were a hot spot for Coulson and was now focused entirely on them. 

“Careful,” he told her as those nails started again. “That’s a little too good.” 

“Thought I saw a shudder there,” Daisy teased as her mouth moved along the pulse high in his groin. As she did that, Daisy did something else very smart. “I have the implant,” she told him. It took him until she continued to understand, “and I’m clean.” Birth control. She was talking about the birth control implant. Plus she’d brought his fingers to her bicep, letting him feel the small bump there. “You?” 

“Tested last physical and haven’t been with a woman since.” 

“What about a man,” Daisy teased. 

“Haven’t done that since high school.” Now it was his turn to give her a teasing wink while Daisy stared at him in surprise. 

“Coulson…surprises everywhere.” She stood, her nails moving slowly along his thighs to his hips and then lower stomach. She stroked him a few times before straddling the arms of the chair. Daisy was quite stretchy and Coulson appreciated that as she positioned his cock and sunk down. She went slow, pulling up every now and again with a little groan. At first he thought it was for her comfort, but the look in her eye at one of his quite deep gasps changed his thoughts. She was teasing him while hitting all her own right spots. Daisy moved slowly, body squeezing down around him with enough intensity to make the fingers at her hips grip just this side of too hard. 

When he couldn’t take it a second longer, Phil moved up into her, taking Daisy’s surprised moan as confirmation that he could continue. One of her strong arms wrapped around his neck and Phil ducked down just a touch to return the gesture by wrapping his lips around her nipple. He was hard pressed to do it, but Phil tried to take his time despite every bit of him wanting to finish. Phil very nearly popped when she ground down on him as she kissed him roughly. “Daisy…Close.” She backed off, clearly not quite ready for them to finish. “God.” 

She slowed to the point of just resting there against him kissing. “I’m not done with you,” she told him with a little raise of her brow. Daisy pulled off of him with agonizing slowness, making Phil have to take a few very deep breaths when she finally came off. “Up.” She tugged at his arm. 

“Bossy.”

“You bet your pale ass I am,” Daisy told him as she knelt in the chair with her back to him, but still looking at him with that glimmer of amusement and lust. “With a cock like that, I don’t want to miss any opportunity.” She gave him a little wink then tugged at his arm. “Fuck me.” He really didn’t need to be asked twice and stepped in close, taking a moment to position himself before sinking into Daisy. She swore harshly and Phil ran his hand up her stomach to one breast, pulling her up closer so that strong back was pressed to his chest as he started to move his hips. “Phil!” He held her as Daisy pushed back into him in a slow grind, kissing her throat as Daisy found pleasure. Hers fed into his so why wouldn’t he seek out ways to make her shudder and say his name like that? 

She held onto him more than anything and with Phil’s arms bracing her, Daisy took her time finding a good angle. When Phil couldn't take it anymore, he started to pull back. Her hands came down to the back of the armchair to brace herself and that was when Phil started to really move. Daisy was crying out his name in no time, pressing down into the fingers he had working against her clit. She came around him hard and Phil started listing World Series winners in his head as he pushed through. Daisy was a shuddering, writhing creature under his attention and Phil felt complete awe at the way she let herself go in his arms. Phil did everything he possibly could to extend her pleasure, wanting to watch for just a moment longer as she came undone. 

His lips closed around her earlobe for a moment, teeth grazing before he started to speak quietly. “You’re stunning when you fall apart.” She turned, wide eyes that were mostly pupil stared back at him. She had a sheen of sweat on her skin, and as she blinked Phil thought he saw the sheen of a tear in her eye but it was gone in a moment. “I’m close, Daisy.” His hand moved from her hip to her breast, squeezing as his thumb ran across the nipple. “Can…” She caught his mouth in a kiss, cutting him off as she squeezed around him hard. Phil’s hand migrated to Daisy’s ass, squeezing a little roughly, getting a groan from her that resonated in their kiss. 

“Fuck… Coulson,” Daisy broke the kiss, a little sparkle in her eyes. “Thought we’d wait until the first date to talk about my spanking needs.” His eyes went wide and Daisy gave him one of those throaty, full laughs that she gave when really amused. Just for that, Phil gave her right cheek a good smack, watching those pupils dilate and the nipple under his fingertips harden almost instantaneously. “Again.” Phil obliged, turning to the left cheek this time so they’d match. “Fuuuuuuuck,” Daisy’s forehead pressed to the back of the chair as she arched down into him, one hand dropping between her legs to rub herself. “Again.” 

Phil wasn’t an idiot and he did not object to this in the least. It took him a moment to get the rhythm, but soon his hips were moving pretty fast and he alternated smacking her rapidly pinking ass cheeks, chasing the hard groans Daisy was giving him. The hand she’d slipped between her legs sped and those gasps just got deeper. Phil was right on the edge and the moment her fingers moved back to stroke his balls, he was done, finishing inside Daisy with a rough sound he barely recognized. His hips kept moving long after the last pump. Daisy wasn’t done just yet. Her hand kept moving and soon enough he could feel the rough, hard clamp of her body around him in orgasm. They were both a boneless mess by the time they were finished, pressed into each other just kissing and touching until a chill set in on their sweaty bodies. She shivered and Phil gave a nod to the bed. “Come on, before you catch a chill.” Phil kissed the nape of her neck as he slowly withdrew, hands stroking her stomach and thighs. Disconnecting after sex was one of Phil’s least favorite things about the act. 

“Save me a spot,” Daisy told him with a glance behind. She gave her legs a little shake as she stood, turning to face him. “I’ll be back in a sec.” She kissed him and ducked into the bathroom. Phil looked to her bed, wrinkled and messed up and decided to head to her side, turning down the bed and waiting for her in the doorway between their rooms. The last thing he wanted her to think was that he’d left. 

He had a bottle of water in his hand waiting for when the door opened. She looked a little shy, but also incredibly beautiful. Maybe it was the lighting or maybe it was his own clouded vision, but Daisy looked like she was glowing. “Thought we could use your bed.” 

“Fresh sheets… hell yeah,” she agreed as she came over meeting him in the doorway, bold in her nudity. Phil had pulled on a pair of boxers because no one wanted to see a cock flopping around. It just wasn’t a great look. “Help me grab these?” Daisy was at the head of the bed stripping all the pillows off. 

“Are we making a fort,” Phil teased? 

“No, but I may need padding.” She turned and wagged her reddening ass at him. “It wasn’t too much, but an extra pillow is going to be welcome.” She walked over to Phil, pushing her pillows against his chest. “Next time I get to give your ass a couple of smacks.” Phil smiled, pursing his lips as she glared. Well, she tried to glare. “What?” 

Phil let the pillows drop and came a step closer. “You said next time.” Either she meant it or she was letting him stay happy tonight because Daisy didn’t respond, she just stepped in a little closer and kissed him breathless. Honestly, it was the only answer he needed.


End file.
